


Tomatoes

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [34]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A few years after they arrive back on Earth, Chakotay finds Kathryn gardening.





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from Fictober, I'd been reading a bunch of J/C fic beforehand and wanted to write for my old OTP. So out this came.
> 
> Prompt: I thought you had forgotten.

“When Tom said you'd gone off grid, I don't think he knew how far off you meant.”

Kathryn looked up from her work, squinting at the figure in the sun. A smile stretched across her features. “Chakotay,” she breathed.

Kneeling next to her, smiling himself, he fingered a tender leaf. “Tomatoes?”

“Talaxian,” she admitted, her eyes trained on the stalks.

He said nothing for a minute. “I thought you had forgotten,” he whispered.

Shaking her head, she patted the warm, damp earth. “There are a lot of things I can't forget.” Chancing a glance, her breath caught in her throat. “Wha--”

“I love you.”

The world stopped for a moment. The birds fell silent. The gentle breeze that had been susurrant around her head died away as the enormity of his words sunk in. The warmth that should've filled her soul was doused as she remembered that he wasn't available. “What?” she growled.

He shrugged, ignoring her tone. “I love you.”

“I heard you the first time,” she replied, standing up and brushing the dirt away. “Shouldn't you be saying that to Seven?” There was a venom in her voice that she didn't bother concealing, the nasty, negative thoughts that plagued her taking the reins.

It was his turn to look up, to squint as the sunshine illuminated her every feature. “Why? We haven't spoken in over a year.” Kathryn took a step back, shaking her head. Already he was on his feet, grasping her hand, trying to keep her close. “I didn't tell you this with any expectations, and if you want me to leave, I will. But I love you, Kathryn. Through everything, I have loved you, and will keep loving you--” his voice cracked, but he carried on, the wild hope in her eyes bolstering his nerve “-- even if you don't.”

She couldn't say anything, all her words knotting in her throat. Looking down at his hand clasping hers, she slowly turned it. With a gentleness she had forgotten, she wove her fingers with his, suddenly back in that small abode they called home for three months. Her thumb rubbed his as she shook her head, trying not to let emotion take over. “No ancient legend to make it easier?” The words were a whisper, but he heard.

He smiled, ducking his head. “It's the easiest thing I've ever said to you.”


End file.
